


just know i regret the time i let you pass by

by aaiseu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, inspired by that gif of jeongsa from gda, jeongsa - Freeform, srsly idek what this is, title is unrelated to the story lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaiseu/pseuds/aaiseu
Summary: Sana wants to flirt with Jeongyeon but fails.





	just know i regret the time i let you pass by

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from When I Get Older by Wild Party. Seriously, I don't know what this is. I just saw that jeongsa gif and I just had to write something to express the feels so there. And also this might be painful to read 'cause I literally wrote this at 1am while half-asleep.

Sana can't help it.

Jeongyeon looks so attractive right now, Sana thinks. Mina's wearing almost the same style with the blonde girl, but there's something with Jeongyeon wearing pants at the red carpet that made Sana's heart flutter. Or it's just Jeongyeon in general that makes the butterflies bloom in her stomach. Sana then decided and made it her mission to flirt with Jeongyeon on the red carpet, being in public be dammed.

Jeongyeon is smiling and waving at the cameras for the red carpet and Sana just wants Jeongyeon to look at her, give her that lopsided smile she loves so much. So when the opportunity presented itself in the form of slight malfunction in Jeongyeon's outfit, Sana knows that she has to grab it. And grab it she does. Sana sneakily inserted a lone finger where the tear is, where the collar meets the rest of the shirt, and caressed the blonde girl's collar bone, the action made Jeongyeon tear her eyes from the cameras and turn her attention to her and Sana just stares back as she slowly removes her finger from the tear.

"Why?"

It's a simple question but there is something in Jeongyeon's eyes and her smile that made whatever flirty remark Sana has in her head evaporate into thin air and she can't do anything but return a smile of her own. 

Sana thinks, as Jeongyeon goes back to smiling for the cameras, that she actually failed her little mission and on top of that lost to a game she didn't know she was playing and Jeongyeon's the opponent.

Whatever it is, it's worth it and she can't wait for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed? I'm always looking to improve my writing so constructive criticism is always welcome. If not well, you can always holla at me @aiseujjang


End file.
